Talk:Lovian Civil War
If you want to add more events, please do, but remember the time in Lovia is now around 1200. --Semyon 19:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Great stuff! I have a feeling this "drunken man of American origin" is one seriously badass dude. The Master's Voice 20:03, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Rumour While your rumour may not be entirely true, it's not far off. I might aswell take the blame and make the most of it. After all, I have nothing to loose in Lovia. Let us all have a blast (literally!). The Master's Voice 15:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I only said it was a rumour, so feel free to deny it :) --Semyon 17:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, I am pretty sure I'm gonna fully endorse this particular rumour. I like it. The Master's Voice 17:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just get rid of it I think we should just delete all the history on the coup and rebellion, they both are unrealistic. I preformed the coup only to get attention of the site and get things rolling. We are at good numbers now, we can go back to being normal and debating. -Sunkist- 20:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's kind of cool and a good part of the history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed with TM. Besides, it's too late now. We can't go back. I know I can't (and won't). The Master's Voice 20:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::If we want to keep it, then personally I think the Police would of already taken care of this. Lovia has no civilians with guns, and once the Lovian Coastal Guard lands on the island in about ten minutes its almost no match. The Lovian Coastal Guard is heavily equipped, and won't back down. Also, When did so many right-wingers come to Seven? -Sunkist- 20:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lovia does have civilians with guns. The Master's Voice 20:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The Dept. of Welfare is creating temporary hospitals to help the people, effective immediately. Also who is the police chief: Secretary Almore is considering his/hr replacement with someone more effective. HORTON11 20:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm currently in command, I'm sending in the Coastal Guard, which with several other units of Police to Seven. We will stop the killings and bring back peace and order to Seven. -Sunkist- 20:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't expect this to be over soon, Sir. Even in your best case scenario, it will take several days for you to realise this plan. You are facing a very dangerous and well-equiped enemy. An enemy that does not want to be caught alive, either. 't Is''dood of de gladiolen'', my friend. The Master's Voice 20:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Err, Zack, you have resigned as Police Commissioner and have left the country, so you actually don't. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yet another twist! Such an amazing story. Seems lik you won't kill me just yet, guys. FREEDOM! The Master's Voice 21:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I was still contenplating if I was going to leave to Peru, but stopped. So I actually don't, alright.-Sunkist- 21:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::If action adventure is what you desire, why not join the revolt? The Master's Voice 21:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well in that cast the department would like to appoint Mr Ilava for the position. (I would have chosen Alexandru but he's not active) HORTON11 21:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::You can always ask Alexandru. Officially he's with the Brigade though (so he is with the rebels). The Master's Voice 21:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::In addition, Alexandru the character is dead. You'll have to use Christian, and Oos controls him anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I meant the user, but Christian would be a good candidate. HORTON11 21:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) UNLOR Is the UN really able to react that fast? I was reading some stuff on Wikipedia, but they don't seem to have that sort of information. I thought it would take two weeks at least. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 10:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh well, let's call some revolutionary movement from the real world in then to help us. Like, IRA, Al-Aqsa Martyrs Brigade and maybe some Basque freedom fighters. I mean, if they can call in the UN, we could do like the opposite. The Master's Voice 10:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) Yes the UN can react that fast since Lovia is a small country, located very close to the US and not at all divided entirely - we just have an uprising in certain yet smaller parts from a very tiny country. We're not the Congo DR you know. (2) I doubt the IRA has interests to defend on Lovian soil. The only support you could garner is that of some Al Qaeda semi-independent sleeper cell. 07:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Call for peace This riot has taken long enough now, I don't like civil war which is by the way very unlikely in a small well-faring country like ours. Extremists are a minority, and even with a decent support base they stand no chance against well-armed and well-trained UNLOR troops and their military capacity. The instigators (you know who I mean) are loosing their political capital. Stop the riots and face fair justice OR continue to resist and bare the grave consequences. This call is made in everyone's best interest. 08:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I said this before and I will repeat myself once again: there is no going back. I guess we will eventually lose ground, be driven into a compound or stronghold of rebel forces and resist UNLOR there to the bitter end (which likely will be within a week or sooner). I do not expect to gain anything. To surrender is not an option, I fear. The Master's Voice 08:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just sad that this hurts your reputation, but you've always been more of a heroic rather than a rational type. 09:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Very true. And there is quite some heroism in a daring last stand against my enemies. To enter a battle against a mighty enemy with no chance or expectations of winning or surviving whatsoever. Maybe a final charge, and then go down in a blaze of glory? If I'll leave Lovia I'll leave with a bang, that's for sure. My reputation, well, I couldn't care less I guess. Very bushido, if I come to think of it! The Master's Voice 09:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd like to keep Lovia intact, even if I should leave. Some firework is great but we don't want to burn the place down, now do we? 10:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have no such intentions. Besides, the "rebellion" only involves two of our smallest states. Lovia will still be very livable, workable and likeable regardless of the outcome. With UNLOR present it's not a question if we loose, but when. :) The Master's Voice 10:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Riots or...?? Should we still call this riots or is it way past that stage and is a rename needed? If so, what should we name the page? The Master's Voice 14:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :We can think about these things when everything is settled; when we have a solid 'overview'. I will gladly provide pages for UNLOR, officer McArthur and (subpage?) Operation Kenneth. 15:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My definitive answer: here. And yes, that'd be great Yuri. The Master's Voice 15:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The commander speaks L. McArthur, UNLOR commanding officer, demands a full stop of all rebel violence and their advancement into government-controlled regions. Also, all rebel militia are ordered to disarm and surrender. If resistance against peaceful means is maintained, strategic air-strikes against tactical buildings and rebel ground troops become an option. - This may be regarded as an official notice broadcasted on all radio- and television networks. 14:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Our answer is already in the article: :La Blaca answers on behalf of all rebel forces: ::"We will never surrender. We will fight till our last drop of blood is spilled and our last breath of air is taken, we live and we die in absolute freedom and with honour". :To prevent strategic air-strikes, captured UNLOR officers are strategically placed near would-be targets and thus used as human shields. :::The Master's Voice 14:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Koshkov wishes to relay the following message to Commander McArthur from captivity: :::"We cannot deal with a hypocritical UN force whose sole aim is to prop up a failing pseudo-democratic regime. I ask Commander McArthur to remember that our grievances are genuine, and that we will prove it with the spilt blood of UN soldiers if necessary." Am I going to be freed? Yuri, are you going to free me as per La Blaca's offer? :) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 15:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :You know there is a fair chance of you getting gunned down tomorrow if you're freed now, right? But hey, this is a once in a life-time opportunity to become a martyr. The Master's Voice 15:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't have the authority to free anyone. Until the situation is under control, all apprehended rioters/rebels remain incarcerated. Later on we have to make a distinction between regular trouble-makers and real masterminds. So what are you, crook or rebel? 05:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::(PS: I didn't say you where apprehended, so I can't be held responsible for you missing any of the upcoming spectacle) 05:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Truce Can we assume there was a two-week truce? I haven't the strength to invent eleven days of events. Plus, we should finish it quickly, either by force or by discussion, since I sense people are getting bored. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 07:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. 12:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless there was some serious action, there would be no need for it to contine. HORTON11 12:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The revolution finally began? ANd without me? Too sad so maybe we need more action? Aged youngman 13:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for joining in, Mr. Dae-su. Your participation is most appreciated. Together we will defeat the enemies of our people, they are rats and terrorists! I'll shoot 'em with my golden gun! The Master's Voice 13:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::HAMR wont kill any innocents, and all enemies of the people will be given the right to a trial. No shootings unless we are fired upon. Aged youngman 13:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Some of our rebels are less disciplined, I fear. I will try to prevent it, but looting and plundering will occur. But I will try to do all that is within my power to safeguard the civilians. The Master's Voice 13:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Then we will learn them discipline! This undertaking is to free the people of Southern Kings from the thievery done by communists and federalists. The right of property shall be respected. Aged youngman 13:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then I shall beat some sense into these disorderly, undisciplined rascals! The Master's Voice 13:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Do it. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 14:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure I will. How about I hose them down with water like they do with unruly inmates in prison? ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 14:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::You know we're consuls as in the Roman Republic. How about some classic decimation? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 14:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That thought has crossed my mind aswell. I guess we might aswell do that, get all Crassus on their ass. La Blaca kinda looks like a consul, doesn't he? ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 14:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am negotiating peace in parliament. You two should represent the side of the freed territories. Aged youngman 14:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Bombing Portland Isn't this a bit overdone? After all other zones with a bigger and more persistent threat weren't bombed thus far. I'l change it to 'encampments outside Portland'. Also, I don't think we should kill guys without their permission. 07:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Still Going? Is this still happening if so then can my political party (about to reboot) talk about it and do stuff? Kunarian 13:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Be careful because I made an article to help the revolt and then people started to talk about blocking me. You should ask if you may first. Aged youngman 13:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats extreme isn't it really we should be a bit more free to do things but warning heard, I won't be extreme but I will have fun. Kunarian 13:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we end this already? Portland's been bombed twice, and Kim Dae-su wants to surrender. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't want to use violence and am willing to let me assist by Yuri who apparently has made kings his protectorate. But I do have the right to play along. Aged youngman 13:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Compromise HAMR will split up, one retains the name HAMR, and one into People's Armed Revolutionary Forces (PARF)? -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) This won't end it will it? the Lovian Land Army is about to get involved. Kunarian 13:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :No split-up. HAMR will remain militant without being military. That is, if we get immunity against prosecution. Aged youngman 13:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::If LLA will get involved, the two armies would crumble easily, right? -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The Brigade is still also involved, blended with rebel forces. They too are a force to be reckoned with. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Some members of HAMR will become part of PARF, which will crumble shortly afterwards anyway. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The LLA are not the actual military force and their first loyalty is to their leader Hoffmann and Lovia so what benefits Lovia is for them. Kunarian 13:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) HAMR is not an army, it is first of all a political organization, though armed and in combat. Aged youngman 13:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's militia is... I'm talking about it's militia becomes PARF and gradually both will crumble and this brutal event will be over. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::HAMR wont crumble, I want to keep it active. But only as a political movement. Aged youngman 14:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Namechange How about that namechange? I mentioned it before and I'll mention it again - this thing is way to big to be considered just "riots" anymore. By now, they are on such a scale and have cost so many lives and destroyed so much property we are clearly dealing with a full-blown rebellion. It is already called that way by the press and the media and most people. Everybody in agreement? The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree Kunarian 14:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. It will become the Northern Lovian Civil War. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :'kay, I'm cool with that name. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Justice UNLOR is the fucking United Nations!! How can they sentence like that?? This makes no sense at all. They even disagreed with killing that Libyan dicator, they wont sentence me like that!! Aged youngman 14:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Let's try to keep it real. ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, Lovia had a speedy court. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::But we don't have the death penalty, do we? The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, we don't have an active court in ANY place. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Even speed court has to allow me to defend myself and to say on what grounds I am sentenced. And again: I surrendered to the UN. Aged youngman 14:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Impossibilities Seriously what is with these impossibilities? I nuke portland, I nuke the LLA, I mass arrest the LLA. its a bit nuts isn't it, considering your MP's number about the same as the LLA and the LLA are better trained that your MP's. Kunarian 14:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Portland has been taken over by the LLA... -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) THEN WHY DID YOU PUT IS THERE? AND YOU CANNOT JUST KILL 500 HEAVILY TRAINED ARMED PEOPLE. seriously stop editing and talk. Kunarian 14:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't agree with nuking, a massacre at Portland and killing me. This needs to be revised by 'normal' people. Aged youngman 14:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Protected It had to happen at one time. It seems there is a conflict, can anyone explain why? Not all at once please. Let's start with Jeff, then Kunarian, then Daesu and finally TMV (if still online). Now start and tell me what went wrong. 14:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone seems to have left now the authorities are here. I will go first then: we were having our little war, I surrendered HAMR. But then I got speed trialed by the UN (?), someone got mad an threw in a hidden army (?) and then the other guy who killed me nuked Portland (?). I say that is not realistic, TMV agrees. Aged youngman 14:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Where are you all now? 14:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so no nukes that is obvious. All of Lovia would become unliveable. Also, no trials until the conflict is over. I will try to clean up the page now. 14:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I began by trying to make the conflict more interesting and to finally give the CNP something to do and something that they have done. I began by acting as the LLA and suddenly somehow all of them get nuked? then they get arrested? and mass murdered? then they expand to 1200 members just for the mass murder? and I am just sitting here like, wtf? Nothing can happen as long as this kind of I will be able to kill everything mentality is existant in Jeff, hopefully he can change a bit and we can get on agian. Kunarian 14:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I already thinned the surrender of HAMR as I think Dae-su intended it: to avoid damage. I left the nukes out, obviously, as well as his trial. So far he is only arrested. Now explain to me what LLA is, where it comes from and what you think it should be doing right now? 14:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) My Proposal: Undo everything Jeff, TMV, Youngman, and Kunarian did, and restart from there in a more realistic scenario, with no nukes or mass murdering or "speedy courts". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree with TimeMaster, much better solution and opens the article for interesting expansion. Kunarian 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, Jeff, why did you add the categories Crime and 2011 8 times??? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think Jeff might need a time-out if he doesn't cool down. Can everyone agree with continuing from where the page is NOW? I need the explicit agreement of a HAMR guy (Daesu) and someone who represents government (TimeMaster?). 14:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I am very curious what you intend to remove... I mean, the last day or so things have gotton a bit out of hand but I think we should be very careful not to remove too much. Let us just keep things a little bit realistic. No nukes, no speedy trials, no mass-murders. That's all. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The LLA is what is says on the tin a group of Hunters who believe strongly in the CNP ideology and have had military training and have gone on many hunting expiditions. They come from an older hunting group called something I haven't thought of yet. They are in Oceana and Sylvania and it probably would be acting agianst UNLOR due to the previous events. Kunarian 14:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) So a few men armed with hunting gear making some trouble? I think we can add them but they don't pose a threat to UNLOR I believe. Is that correct? 14:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :This war is really getting more chaotic and tougher to foloow by the day! The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The funny thing Writing a harmless declaration of independence gives you a three months block, while creating a war is not even punished in Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Really neither should be punished, just dealt with reasonably. Kunarian 14:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It's because we have no court person... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :OWTB: times are changing. You and Yuri are among our last veterans from that dark era of Lovian history. We now enter a new chapter of Lovian history, and it is a pretty brutal one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully the LLA can change some of the brutality but yes times are changing just like in any modern nation, especially in these particular times. Kunarian 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, that'd be a different Lovia than where I am :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC)